


And Then There Were Three

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your daily walk back home, you come across a stray kitten. You fell in love with him instantly, but convincing Shay to let him stay is an entirely different task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

New York City was slowly winding down, the sun was falling lower and lower. The sky was clear, the air was crisp; perfect walking weather. Your usual fast-paced steps were slowed, the orange glow on everything casting the perfect end to the day. Walking back to Fort Arsenal, walking back to Shay. Hopefully he was there, considering he was more dedicated to his tasks than you were. The two of you worked closely in the Templar Order, and even though he was inducted after you, he quickly gained respect. From everyone, including yourself. You smiled as you walked, thinking about the first day he flirted with you. You were almost stunned when it happened, not expecting Shay Cormac to flirt with another man. But you quickly regained your composure and flirted back. A chuckled escaped your lips; several months later, you kissed him for the first time. A few weeks after that, he invited you into his cabin. And here you were now, finding yourself at his house almost every night. Things were finally looking up, something finally going right. And that’s when you heard the kitten.

A soft meow rang in your ears, and you froze. You may be willing to kill for the Templar Order every day, but no one knew you had a soft spot for animals. You searched the area around you, following the sound. You spot a small ball of fur wrapped up next to a tree, grey as smoke. As you approached the kitten, you slowly reach your hand out. You’ve pet so many stray cats so you know the best way to approach them, but you would never tell anyone. The kitten hesitated at first, but when you kept your hand outstretched, it slowly crept towards you. As it stood up, you noticed it only had three legs. “Shit, little guy,” you whisper. The leg was healed, so you assumed it had happened a while ago. The cat sniffed your hand, and before you know it, it was purring and rubbing their head against your hand. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” You try and see if the cat will let you pick them up. The cat didn’t budge as you held it, and it started to purr. Of course. “Well, I guess we’ll see if Shay likes you,” you say. The kitten wouldn’t stop purring as you made your way back to Fort Arsenal.

You carefully open the door, heart starting to beat a little faster. This poor kitten stole your heart on the way over, and you just hoped that Shay would agree to let the cat stay. “Shay,” you call out. You hear him shuffle out from the bedroom.

“There you are…” he started. He turned the corner, dressed in a pair of trousers and an old shirt with a rather large stain on the front. Most likely from when Gist spilled a pint all over himself and Shay. His smile was hard to ignore, and easy to mimic. Your smile, however, was a bit more nervous than his was. It wasn’t until Shay started walking over to you that he registered what, or rather who, you were holding. “Oh?”

“I couldn’t help it, he’s only got three legs,” you say quickly. Shay pouted his lips, sympathy washing over his face. He approached you, pressing a kiss to your forehead before turning his attention to the feline in your arms. He brought his head down, bent over to the cat.

“You’re a little broken, huh?” he asked, allowing the cat to sniff him. You couldn’t help but smile, knowing he knew to let a cat warm up to him too. After a few seconds, the cat was climbing out of your arms and onto Shay. “Does he have a name yet? Or were you waiting for me?” he asked you with a wink.

“I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet,” you answer, slightly jealous of the attention Shay was getting from the kitten.

“Hopefully it’s a girl. I don’t need to be swayed by two men,” he said.

“You don’t do a damn thing I say anyway,” you answer. He chuckled, and gently scratched the kitten’s head. “Can it at least stay the night?” you ask.

“‘Course he can. I just hope we have something for him to eat,” he said, eyes wandering around the large living room.

“You barely have enough food for yourself. But I’m sure we’ll find something,” you say. You start walking to the sofa where there were some spare blankets. “I thought you wanted it to be a girl,” you call over your shoulder. He laughed and put the cat down, hovering over him to make sure he wouldn’t fall over.

“Well I figure it’s bad luck to have women on ships-”

“Shay,” you interrupt.

“What? We can’t just leave him here when we’re gone. Besides, he can catch any rats on the Morrigan,” he said. He picked up the cat again, bringing him up to his face. You could hear the cat purring from across the room. Figures, even a cat falls for Shay within two minutes of meeting him.

“You’re ridiculous,” you mutter.

“I heard that,” he says as he wanders into the bedroom. You pick up two extra blankets and follow Shay into his room. There were papers on the bed, indicating that he had been working in here. You also notice that Shay was on his back, the kitten walking along his chest. You drop the blankets on the end of the bed, unable to hide your smile. Shay gathers the papers from the bed and hands them to you. You take them, putting them down on the nightstand. You start to undress yourself, moving into the side room to put away your weapons. You can hear Shay cooing at the kitten, and you feel your heart swell. _Of course he’s a cat person. Because he needed to be more perfect_ , you think to yourself. “Hey, love. What should we name him?” he calls out to you. You hang up the last of your armor and walk back into the bedroom.

“I’m no good with names,” you tell him. Lifting up your dirty shirt, you toss it aside.

“Mmm. Nice view,” he said, his voice lower than usual. You turn around, noticing his flirtatious smile.

“You are so lucky you have a kitten on top of you. Otherwise I would have thrown somethin’ at you,” you scold him playfully. Shay laughed, then turned his attention to the kitten.

“You’re staying here a while, buddy. You’re the best guard I’ve ever met,” he said. It was your turn to laugh. You toss on one of Shay’s shirts and make your way to the bed. Crawling in, the kitten walks over to you. “Don’t leave me,” Shay quietly whines. You laugh again.

“He already knows I’m better than you,” you tease. Shay’s features soften. He turns on his side, facing you.

“You certainly are a better man than me,” he said quietly. Your smile fades quickly, looking at him. His brown eyes are soft as he looks up at you. You lean over, pressing your lips to his. You slowly pull away.

“Liar,” you whisper with a smile. The kitten meowed, and you turn your attention back to him. “I guess you will need a name, huh?”

“He does. Only if he doesn’t steal you away from me,” Shay said, his voice teasing.

“Right. Because he jumped out of your arms and into mine,” you shot back. “I think he likes us equally,” you said. You stroked the cat’s back, petting him a few times before Shay spoke.

“I don’t have any ideas for a name either,” he admitted. You picked the kitten up, and laid down next to Shay. The kitten immediately sat on your chest. Your head resting on Shay’s arm, his chest flush against your side; things were really starting to look up.

“So I have a very handsome man in bed with me, and a new kitten as well,” you said. Shay chuckled and leaned over to kiss you. It was quick but passionate.

“I have an even more handsome man in bed with me,” Shay said. You rolled your eyes, groaning slightly. Shay laughed, sliding his arm across the bottom of your stomach. “Don’t try and deny it. Besides, you can’t get up with a sleeping kitten on your chest.”

“He’s definitely good at protecting you when you’re being an ass,” you said. Shay laughed, and you chuckled as well.

“Then I say we keep him,” Shay said quietly.

“Really?”

“Sure. You had the most adorable smile on your face when you brought him in. Still do now,” he said. You felt your cheeks turning red, and you turned your face into Shay’s chest.

“Thank you,” you whisper, kissing his chest.

“Of course. You just have to come up with a name. And if it’s terrible…” he said.

“Fine, fine. In the morning, he’ll have the most perfect name.”

“He better,” he said. You look up to him, kissing him again. Shay’s hand scratched your head gently, making you instantly relax. You take a deep breath, and feel Shay do the same. This wasn’t where you expected today to go, but you would never, ever complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my mikey bean for this.


End file.
